Lean On Me
by jenny crum
Summary: When Derek gets devastating news about his mom and his best friend is there for him to lean on will this be the time that they finally give in to their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Lean On Me-Ch 1

Derek Morgan was tiredly sitting behind his desk working on paperwork when it happened, the call, the call that changed everything, he picked his cell up off his desk and saw, "SARAH" flashing on the ID. He picked it up and rubbed his eyes and said, "Sarah, what's up"?, Sarah said, "Derek, you need to come home".

He said, "what is it, what's wrong"?, holding back her sobs the best she could she said, "it's ma", Derek said, "momma, what about her, what's wrong Sarah"?, Sarah said, "we're at the hospital, she, she, Derek she had a stroke". Derek stood up and ran his free hand over his head and said, "st stroke, how is she"?, Sarah said, "it's not good, she's still unconscious, we won't know for sure how much damage was done until she wakes up".

Derek said, "I'll be there as soon as I can", Sarah said, "be careful baby brother", he weakly smiled and said, "don't worry about me Sarah, I'll be safe, just take care of yourself, Desi and momma and I'll see you soon". Before the call ended Sarah wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I love you Derek", he said, "I love you to".

He got up and numbly made his way toward Hotchs office, he had to let him know that he needed an emergency leave, he needed to be with his momma and his sisters in Chicago. As he walked up the hall he literally bumped into his baby girl, he said, "sorry sweetness", she said, "it's alright sugar" but she could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong".

She said, "hotstuff, what's wrong"?, he said, "it's momma", she said, "Fran, what's wrong, is she sick, hurt"?, Derek said, "Sarah just called, she's at the hospital with momma". Penelope took his hand in hers and said, "hospital, what happened"?, Derek said, "momma had a stroke baby girl and she's still unconscious so until she wakes up we won't know how much damage was done".

Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "awwww honey, I'm so sorry", he squeezed her hand back and said, "thanks baby", she said, "I take it you were heading to talk to bossman"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was, I need to take an emergency family leave, I need to be with my momma, what if, what if she doesn't make it, what if I lose her"?, she pulled him into her arms and held him close and said, "come on angelfish, I'll go with you", as they made their way toward Hotchs office.

Hotch looked up from his files when he heard a knock at the door, he said, "come in", the door opened and Derek and Penelope stepped inside and closed the door behind them. He said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "I need so time off Hotch, it's an emergency", he said, "sure Derek but what's wrong"?, Derek ran his free hand over his head and said, "it's momma".

Hotch said, "is she sick"?, Derek said, "Sarah just called me and told me that she, that she" and he broke down, he then looked at Penelope who said, "she had a stroke sir and is still unconscious". He looked at his friend and said, "I'm so sorry Morgan, of course you can have the time off, take as much time as you need".

Derek said, "thanks man, I really appreciate that", he turned and walked out the door and Hotch said, "Garcia", she turned around and stepped back to the door and said, "sir"?, he said, "you've got time off to, go with him, he's going to need somebody right now". She nodded her head and said, "thank you sir".

Before she walked away he said, "please keep us updated, we'll be there as soon as we can", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she ran to catch up to her best friend. She grabbed her things and then caught up with him at the elevator, she intertwined their fingers and said, "don't worry hotstuff, I'm here, you're baby girl is here".

As they stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed she looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm here, lean on me sug, lean on me", he sank against her and started to cry. As she held him close her heart broke, she knew that right now all she could do was be there for him and do anything it took, anything he needed to help him through this rough time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lean On Me-Ch 2

Penelope left her car in the parking garage and drove Dereks truck first to her place so she could pack a bag and then to his place, while he was getting Clooney squared away with a neighbor and getting his things packed she booked them 2 tickets to Chicago. Derek was feeling so devastated, so broken but he was oh so glad that he had his baby girl by his side.

Finally after what seemed like forever their plane landed and they took a cab to the hospital, Derek saw his sisters car and said, "we'll put our stuff in Sarahs car and we'll get it out later". Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay hotstuff" as they made their way over to the car, after putting their luggage into Sarahs car they made their way inside.

As they rode up in the elevator Derek said, "thanks baby girl", she looked at him and said, "for what honey"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "for being here with me". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "their is no other place I'd rather be then right here by your side", he weakly smiled and said, "I love you, you know that right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do and I love you to" causing that nervous smile to grow a little bigger as they stepped off the elevator and made their way up the hall toward Frans room.

When they got outside the room Desi looked up and saw him standing there and she walked out into the hall, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "how is she"?, Desi shook her head and said, "we still don't know, she's still hasn't woke up". Derek said, "what are the doctors saying Des, aren't they telling you anything"?, she said, "they keep telling us the same thing, they won't know for sure until she wakes up how much damage was done".

She smiled at Penelope and said, "thanks for coming", she said, "of course sweetie, now is their anything I can do for you, for either of you"?, Desi said, "just being here with us means a lot". Derek looked at her and said, "that it does baby girl, that it does", Desi said, "why don't you and Penelope go on in and sit with momma and I'll take Sarah and get some coffee".

Derek nodded his head as they all 3 walked in, Sarah looked up and said, "ohhhh Derek" as she made her way toward her baby brother, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "she's going to be alright Sarah, she is, just you wait and see". Sarah said, "I hope so Derek, I can't lose her, we can't lose her".

Derek said, "she's not going anywhere, she's a fighter and she's going to be as good as new and very soon", Sarah said, "hi Penelope" as she hugged her friend. Penelope said, "hi honey, how are you holding up"?, Sarah blew out a deep breath and said, "as good as can be expected I guess, it's this waiting that driving me nuts, ya know"?, she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I do, I do".

Desi said, "why don't you and I go and get some good coffee and give Derek and Penelope some time with momma", Sarah nodded her head and said, "coffee sounds good". She looked at her brother and Penelope and said, "we'll be back in a few minutes, would you guys like a coffee"?, they nod their heads yes in agreement before Sarah and Desi walk out of the room.

Derek walked over and sat down beside his moms bed and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "it's me momma, it's your baby boy, I'm here, me and baby girl are here". He glanced quickly around the room at all of the machines she was hooked up to, he then glanced back down to her and said, "please don't go momma, please don't leave me".

Penelope put her hands on his shoulders and gently squeezed them for support and he said, "I can't lose you ma, not after losing dad, please don't leave us, please stay, we need you". He then laid his head down on the side of her bed and started crying, Penelope stood there heartbrokenly, she then dropped to her knees and pulled him, her best friend, her guiding light, her strength, her hotstuff and pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth giving him the support and love he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lean On Me-Ch 3

Penelope sat holding Derek for the longest time, just letting him know that she was there for him was all that he needed, when he finally pulled away he said, "I don't know what I would do without you". She smiled and winked at him and said, "well then I guess it's your lucky day because I'm not going anywhere hotstuff".

Their attention then went back to Fran and Derek said, "she looks so frail, so fragile, it kills me to see her like this", Penelope said, "your mom is a fighter and she loves you and your sisters more than anything". He nodded his head in agreement and said, "that she is", he then blew out a deep breath and said, "momma you can't give up now, you have to stick around so that I can give you those beautiful grandbabies I've been telling you I'd give you".

Penelope said, "any woman that gets you as a husband and a baby daddy is going to be the luckiest woman in the world", Derek looked up at her and winked causing her heart to race. Derek once again took his moms hand in his and said, "for so long you've been our world momma, our strength, our heart and now it's our turn to be here for you".

He gently squeezed his moms hand and said, "I love you, Sarah and Desi love you and we're here for you momma, now and forever", Penelope smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder letting him know that she supported him whole heartedly. A few minutes later Sarah and Desi walked back into the room with 2 extra cups of coffee in hand.

Derek and Penelope happily took the coffee as the four of them sat down, Sarah said, "you look exhausted baby brother, how long has it been since you've gotten something to eat or some sleep"?, he sat there thinking and he said, "well we just got back earlier yesterday, a few hours before you called and today's Tuesday, right"?, Desi said, "yep".

Derek said, "well I'd say I haven't slept since Sunday but I grabbed a sandwich on the jet yesterday evening", the sisters looked at each other and then at their brother and Sarah said, "Penelope here's my keys, take my car and my stubborn brother and make sure he eats, gets a shower and some rest before he comes back".

Penelope took the keys and looked at Derek who was about ready to decline their offer when Penelope said, "hotstuff if your momma knew that you hadn't had anything to eat or any rest in a long while you know she'd kick your butt". Derek laughed and said, "that she would baby girl, that she would as he glanced down at his mother".

He looked at his sisters and said, "alright I'll go but", Desi said, "we know, if anything happens we'll call you, we will big brother, I promise", Derek then hugged and kissed his sisters and intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "alright goddess we'll go for a while". After Derek and Penelope walked out of the room Desi said, "something tells me that very soon those two are going to pull their heads out of their butts and admit their feelings to each other", Sarah nodded her head in agreement and said, "I hear ya Des, I hear ya" as their attention then went back to their sleeping mother.

Penelope and Derek stopped and grabbed something to eat before heading back to Frans house, when they stepped inside Derek smiled and said, "home sweet home baby girl". She looked around at all of the pictures and said, "your mom loves you and your sisters so much", he nodded his head and said, "after pops died she had to be mom and dad to us and that wasn't easy, not at all".

Penelope said, "your mom is one of the strongest women I've ever known", he looked at her and sighed and said, "I can't lose her baby girl, I can't", Penelope pulled her best friend, her noir hero, her hotstuff into her arms and said, "you won't, you won't". She ran her hand down his back and said, "I'm here for you Derek, I'm right here".

Derek looked at her and said, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her", she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheek and said, "you won't lose her, if their is anything I know about the Morgan clan it's that they are a tough bunch". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you hotstuff".

He pulled back long enough to see the love in her eyes, he caressed her cheek and leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, the second their lips touched she felt her body tingle from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. When he pulled away he said, "I'm so sorry I", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I'm here for you".

Derek said, "I need you, I need you more than I ever have before", she kissed his lips gently and said, "then I'm yours, all of me is yours", he practically growled as he claimed her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and put her on the counter, the soft, loving kisses quickly turned passionate and seconds later he ripped her panties off and tossed them on the floor.

She wrestled with his belt, when she finally had it off she unzipped his pants, as her hands went to the waist of his pants and boxers he claimed her lips again, The sound of their mutual moaning filled the large kitchen, Derek lined himself up at her entrance and seconds later she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust himself inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Lean On Me-Ch 4

Penelope threw her head back as Derek slid in and out of her, she knew that he was so broken and needed her and she would do anything she could to help him, anything. Derek held on to his lifeline, his heart, his baby girl like she was his anchor, he was afraid that if he let her go that he would explode into a million pieces.

He had been in love with Penelope for years, it happened the day he called her by the wrong name, he had often told his mom of that day and he would tell her everytime that meeting Penelope was the best thing that ever happened to him. Everytime he would visit his mom he would constantly talk about Penelope and how as amazing she was and Fran knew that without a shadow of a doubt that her son had found his other half.

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her to the end of the counter as he pounded in and out of her, he had never needed her more than he had ever needed anybody in his life. It felt like his life was falling apart but like always his baby girl, his goddess, his Penelope was there to pick up the pieces and make him whole again.

He had dreamed of making love to her for so so long and now that he had her here in his arms he was going to make sure that she knew that there in his arms was where she belonged and definitely where he wanted her to be. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back moaning his name over and over as he slid in and out of her effortlessly.

Now Derek Morgan was far from a virgin but in all the years he'd been having sex that's all it was, sex, but making love here to Penelope was that, he was making love and for the first time in his life he felt whole and completely loved. Peneelope felt her orgasm starting to hit and after a few more hard, deep thrusts Derek collapsed against her as they both gasped for air.

As their breathing slowed Derek pulled away, he said, "that was" and Penelope said, "Derek I know that what happened just now didn't mean anything to you but", he said, "didn't mean anything to me, how can you say that, making love to you meant everything to me". She shook her head and said, "don't say that".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I'm telling you the truth, you're my guiding light, the yen to my yang, you are the other part of my heart and you have been since the day we met". She jumped down from the counter and started walking away, he quickly pulled her back into his arms and said, "do you love me"?, she said, "Derek I".

He whirled her around and said, "do you love me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do", he caressed her cheek lovingly and said, "then how can you not believe that I love you"?, she said, "look at me Derek, I'm not the type of girl that you usually date". Derek quickly said, "no, no you aren't but you are the girl for me, you're the only woman I want now and you're the only woman I'm ever gonna want".

She opened her mouth to argue with him but their conversation ended when his cell started ringing, he pulled his boxers and pants back up and pulled his cell out of his pocket and said, "it's Desi"". He quickly hit talk and said, "what's wrong"? , Penelope could only hear his part of the conversation and when he got off the phone he said, "we need to get to the hospital, it momma", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they grabbed their coats and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lean On Me-Ch 5

Derek and Penelope practically ran into the hospital, when they got on the elevator Penelope breathlessly said, "what did your sister say"?, Derek said, "not much just for us to get here as soon as we could". She intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "she's going to be fine", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "from your lips sweetness, from your lips".

The elevator doors opened and they stepped off and headed down the hall toward Frans room, when they walked through the door Derek saw only his sisters and he said, "where's ma, please tell me she isn't, please tell me that she didn't"?, Sarah said, "she's alright Derek, they took her down for a CT scan, she's awake, she's awake".

Tears streamed down Dereks cheeks as he threw his arms around his sisters, Penelope slipped out into the hall so that Derek and his sisters could have some time alone. Derek looked behind him and said, "where did baby girl go"?, Desi said, "she was just here" and she walked to the door and saw Penelope sitting in the chairs across from the room.

She said, "she's out in the hall", Derek started out to her and Desi said, "let me talk to her", Derek said, "Desi", she held up her hand and said, "humor me big brother, let me talk to her". Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as he watched her disappear out into the hall, Desi walked over and sat down beside Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head yes.

Desi said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope wiped the tears away and said, "nothing", Desi said, "I'm not a profiler but I can tell that you're lying to me, please tell me what's wrong". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I love your brother, I've been in love with him since the day we first met", Desi said, "ahhh yeah, the day he called you by the wrong name".

Penelope said, "I see he told you the story"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhh yeah, he's told it to us a lot, it's always baby girl said this or my goddess does it this way, it's always something about you". Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, Desiree put her hand on Penelopes and said, "yes really, he loves you Penelope and he has for a long long time".

She listened on as Desiree said, "I know that things have never been right for you and my brother but believe me when I tell you that the man in that room over there is hopelessly in love with you". Penelope smiled as Desi said, "I've never seen him as happy and whole as he is when he's with you and me and Sarah are so happy that he's finally found somebody that he loves with his whole heart".

Desi squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I want to thank you", Penelope said, "for what"?, Desi said, "for being here for my brother and us and for loving him, really loving him". Penelope smiled and said, "I don't know what I'd do without him in my life", Desi sighed and said, "I'm sure he feels the same way about you".

Both girls nodded their heads yes and then Desi said, "are you ready to head back inside, something tells me that somebody is wondering what happened to you". They stood up and turned around walked back to the door, before walking back in to join Sarah and Derek Penelope took a deep breath, when they stepped back in the room she smiled when Derek said, "there you are, I've missed you",

Sarah and Desi grinned from ear to ear as they watched their brother lean over and press a sweet and gentle kiss to Penelopes lips, the kissing couple pulled apart when they heard the happy voice of Fran Morgan saying, "well it's about time".


	6. Chapter 6

Lean On Me-Ch 6

Penelope blushed and said, "M M Mr Mrs. Morgan", Fran laughed and said, "it's okay honey and please call me Fran", Penelope said, "F F Fran"?, the older woman nodded her head yes as the nurse helped her back into her bed. When she was settled Derek said, "how are you feeling momma"?, she said, "tired and weak but I'm okay baby".

Derek said, "what did the doctors say"?, she said, "it was a light stroke and I'm going to need some physical therapy for a while but I'll be as good as new in no time". He smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "that's wonderful news", Fran noticed that Penelope was still hanging by the door and she said, "come here honey, I won't bite, I promise".

Derek and the girls watched as Penelope walked toward their mom, she was scared to death, you would have thought she was marching toward her death instead of just going for a friendly chat. When she sat down beside Frans bed she looked at her kids and said, "why don't the three of you go and get something to eat so that we, Penelope and me can talk"?, Derek said, "momma I" and she said, "Derek Michael".

He held up his hands and said, "alright, alright we're going, we're going" and as Penelope watched them walk out the door she felt her heart racing as she looked back at Fran. Fran said, "easy sweetie, I just want to talk to you, get to know you a little better", Penelope nodded her head and said, "sure, what do you want to know"?, Fran said, "well I've heard Dereks side of the story for years soooo how about I get your point of view".

Penelope said, "okay", Fran said, "how long have you been in love with me son"?, she said, "I I I", Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "it's okay, it's okay, he loves you to and he has for years". Penelope started calming down and she said, "I've been in love with your son since the first day I met him", Fran sat listening as Penelope filled her in on the depts. of love she had for Derek.

When Penelope was finished she said, "I don't know if you no or not but you have a hickey on your neck", she touched her neck and then pulled her shirt up and said, "I'm I'm soooo sorry". Fran laughed and said, "don't be, obviously you and my son had some fun", Penelope said, "I'm afraid that maybe we rushed into something that we weren't ready for or I wasn't ready for".

Fran said, "you love my son, right"?, she said, "with my whole heart", Fran smiled and said, "and he loves you just as much, you Penelope Grace Garcia are the love of Dereks life". Penelope smiled as Fran said, "I never thought I'd see the day that my son would talk about getting married and having kids, that was until he fell in love with you".

Penelope said, "he really talked about marrying me and settling down"?, she said, "really honey and do you know when I knew that the two of you were destined to be together"?, she said, "when"?, Fran said, "when you were shot, he was so scared that he'd lost you". Penelope said, "so you mean he was going to tell me then"?, she said, "well he did didn't he"?, she said, "yes but I".

Fran said, "you thought he meant like a friend, right"?, she said, "I did Fran, I did and thinking back now I could kick myself for getting with Kevin and Sam when my heart ached for Derek, to be with Derek". Fran smiled and said, "well then what are you going to do about it"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm going to stop fighting fate, me and hotstuff are meant to be and it's time that we be together".

Fran grinned and said, "and then the two of you can get to making me some of those beautiful grandbabies Dereks been promising me for years", Penelope laughed and said, "a life with Derek and kids sounds like heaven to me". She winked at Penelope and said, "to me to honey, to me to" and they sat there for the longest time laughing and talking while they waited on Derek, Sarah and Desiree to come back from dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Lean On Me-Ch 7

Fran and Penelope were still talking when Derek stuck his head in the room and said, "is it safe for us to come back in"?, Penelope giggled and said, "of course it is sugar". Derek and his sisters all smiled as they walked over to join their mom and Penelope, Derek sighed happily as he handed his baby girl a cup of coffee and her favorite pasta salad.

Penelope grinned and said, "yummy, you do know me don't ya angel fish"?, he winked at her and said, "that I do baby girl, that I do", he then turned and handed his mom a cup of coffee and said, "I talked to your doctor and she said that it was okay for you to have coffee". Fran wobbily raised her hand and took a sip of the coffee.

Derek said, "momma the doctor wants to start you on your physical therapy later today", Fran nodded her head and said, "the sooner I get my strength back the better". Sarah said, "momma we're so glad that you're going to be alright, you, you really scared us", Fran said, "I know honey and I'm so sorry that I scared you three, well four" causing Penelope to smile as she put her hand on Frans.

Derek said, "sooooooo did you two ladies get your talk about me all finished"?, Penelope looked at Fran and smiled as she said, "now now hotstuff why do you think that we were talking about you"?, he said, "ohhhh trust me goddess you were, you were". Sarah giggled as Desiree said, "did she give you the I'm getting older and want grandbaby speech"?, Fran said, "hush you" causing everybody in the room to start laughing.

As the day progressed Fran met with her therapist and the two agreed that if she did good with therapy at the hospital that they would release her into the hands of home health for respite until she recovered. Something that thrilled Fran because that meant she would get to go home with her family.

Penelope listened as Fran told a story about Derek almost burning the kitchen down, Desi laughed and said, "we still get Christmas cards", Derek said, "momma she's picking on your boy". Fran said, "Des be nice", Desi said, "mommaaaa", Derek then turned and faced his baby sidster and stuck his tongue out".

Desi said, "soooooo mature big brother", Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "you're just mad because I'm the favorite", Penelope rolled her eyes and grinned as she listened to two siblings fussing at each other. By the end of the day Fran was exhausted from her therapy and after taking something mild for pain she was peacefully sleeping.

Sarah and Desi both hesitantly agreed to go home so that they could get some sleep, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they watched his sisters walk out of the room. Penelope sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I'm so glad your mom is going to be okay hotstuff".

Derek said, "me to baby, me to", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he said, "Penelope I think we need to talk about smething, something that will change our lives forever". She sat there with her mouth open, for once Penelope Grace Garcia was speechless.

Derek cleared his throat as he opened his mouth to speak, he said, "I love you and I want you to be mine", she said, "handsome I am yours", he smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart she said, "you mean everything to me Derek, everything and I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you".

She ran her hand up his chest and said, "I've been in love with you for so long that I" and before she could finish he practically growled as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, he knew that she'd have to head back home soon so he wanted to enjoy every touch, every kiss, everything, as long as she was there.

They sat there just holding each other and Derek laid his head against hers and the next thing he knew he heard a light snore coming from the woman beside him


	8. Chapter 8

Lean On Me-Ch 8

Fran continued to improve and was allowed to go home, Derek had gotten permission for an emergency leave so that he could be there with his mom while she recovered. Penelope on the other hand had to go back to Virginia, Derek took her to the airport and although he hated to see her go he knew that she was needed by their friends at the BAU.

Penelope looked him up in the face and said, "I'll come back as soon as I can", he cupped her face and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you sugar shack" before he claimed her lips with his. They pulled apart when her flight was called, she said, "I miss you already", he said, "me to baby girl but don't worry time will fly by and soon I'll be back here in your arms".

He smiled and watched as she turned around and headed toward the door, Derek then watched as she turned and waved at him before handing the woman her ticket. As she disappeared it was then that he knew that he wanted her by his side as his wife and mother of his children, he smiled as he turned around and headed back to his moms house so he could be there with her while she had her therapy.

When Derek made it back to his moms she was in the middle of her session, she looked up and said, "did Penelope make her plane"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, she's gone back to help the team". Fran said, "you really love her don't you""?, he smiled and said, "more than I ever thought I possible, she's the other part of my heart momma".

Fran said, "well then, what are you gonna do about it"?, he said, "the next time I see her I'm gonna do something that I've been wanting to do for years, I'm gonna ask her to be my wife". Fran grinned and said, "good because" and Derek said, "I know, I know you're not getting any younger momma" and Fran said, "exactly baby boy, exactly" as she did a few more arm lifts.

The rest of the week flew by but not without Derek talking to his baby girl, several times a day and at night they would video chat until they got ready to go to sleep. As the call ended and he said, "ohhhh how I miss you sweetness", he then rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

The team found their baddie and were all given a week stand down so Penelope packed her bag and headed back to Chicago to be with her hotstuff and his family. She called him when the plane was in the air to let him know that she was on her way, Derek couldn't wait to see her again, to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her and to finally, finally propose to her.

Derek was now standing at the airport waiting on Penelope, he grinned when he heard, "hotstuff" and then he looked up to see her running toward him with her arms open. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "woman I have missed you".

Penelope said, "I've missed you to hotstuff, more than you'll ever know", he wrapped his arm around her and said, "I hope you're ready for a night of romance Derek Morgan style"?, she said, "ohhhh I am, I am" as they turned around and headed to get her bags. A few minutes later they were heading back to Frans for a quick visit before heading out for their night of romance, a night that was going to change both of their lives for the better, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Lean On Me-Ch 9

When Derek and Penelope walked through the front door Fran stood up and said, "welcome home honey" as she slowly walked over to Penelope and wrapped her arms around her in a loving hug. Penelope said, "it's so good to see you up and walking", Fran said, "I'm getting stronger every day and hopefully my therapy will be over this week".

Derek said, "she's really been doing good", Fran said, "I'm a stubborn woman and I want to get better so I'm working hard", Penelope sia,d "and it shows Fran, it really shows". Sarah and Desi walked into the living room with huge smiles on their faces as they hugged Penelope and said, "welcome home" in unison.

Penelope said, "good to be here", Derek said, "we wanted to stop by and see you before we head out for a while", Fran winked at the couple and said, "go, go, have fun, spend some time together, you haven't got to spend any time together in over a week". Derek and Penelope both kissed her cheek and then turned around and headed back out the door.

As they headed through town Penelope said, "sooo I'm getting courted and romanced Derek Morgan style huh"?, he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "that's right baby girl". She grinned and said, "any hints"?, he said, "a little dinner, some dancing and then some alone time for you and me".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "ohhhh I like the way you think mister", he laughed and said, "good to know, good to know", a few minutes later they pulled up in front of Edwardos and Derek got out of the SUV and walked around to her side and opened the door. He held out his hand and smiled as she happily slid her hand in his and climbed out.

He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked inside and followed the waitress to the private dining room, she said, "ohhh Derek it's beautiful", as they walked into the romantically lit room. As they walked toward their table the sound of soft music filled the air and the fragrance of food and flowers filled her senses as Derek pulled her seat out for her.

When he sat across from her he said, "you look beautiful", she said, "handsome I", he reached out and took her hand in his and said, "baby girl I need to", she said, "Derek I need to get something off my chest". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "if we were alone I'd help you", she laughed and said, "I'm serious hotstuff", he took a deep breath and said, "sorry baby, go ahead".

Penelope smiled lovingly at him and said, "I love you and I have since the first day we met", he sat there listening as she said, "I can't imagine my life without you in it". She took his hand in hers and said, "Derek Michael Morgan will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, he said, "are you, did you"?, she laughed and said, "look at this Derek Morgan is off his game".

Derek pulled a small black box from his pocket and said, "I was gonna ask you tonight, baby girl will you spend the rest of your life with me, will you be my wife, my better half, the momma to our beautiful children and my soulmate"?, with tears streaming down her face she nodded her head and said, "yes Derek, yes I'll marry you".

Derek slid the ring onto her finger and said, "I love you", she wiped away the tears and said, "I love you to" before he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter contains sexual content

Lean On Me-Ch 10

They enjoyed their delicious meal and danced a few dances and then headed toward Dereks SUV, once they got in he cupped her face in his hand and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart he said, "I need you", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I need you to", he winked at her and said, "on to our last stop then" as he started the motor and pulled away from the curb.

A few minutes later they were walking through the doors of a very expensive hotel and Penelope said, "hotstuff this is to expensive", he said, "ohhhh no Ms. Thang, nothing is to much for my fiancée". After getting the key card they headed toward the elevator, when they stepped on and the doors shut they were all over each other.

They pulled apart when the elevator dinged, they walked out and headed down the hall toward their room, when the key card was pushed the door open, Penelope giggled as she walked by him. He bit down on his bottom lip as he walked in and kicked the door shut with his foot, he then pulled her into his arms and said, "I can't wait to make you my wife".

She smiled and said, "me either, the sooner the better" as she ran her hand down and cupped the tent in the front of his pants, Derek said, "woman the things you're doing to me". She licked her lips and said, "are nothing like what I'm getting ready to do to you", he said, "ohhhh I like where this is heading", she said, "good" as she took him by the hand and led him toward the bedroom.

Clothes flew down onto the floor as the lovers worked to strip each other naked, a few seconds later Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she gently pushed Derek down onto the bed. He said, "baby girl in control, I likeee it" as he rared up on his elbows, she then straddled his waist and said, "lay back and enjoy the ride cowboy" as she slowly sank down on him.

Dereks hands went automatically to her breasts, she threw back her head and moaned his name as he kneaded her breasts making sure to tweak her nipples before pulling away. He then looked up at her, she was so beautiful as she rode him, he loved every inch of her perfect body and the way they moved together it was hard to believe that they had only been together 5 weeks.

Penelope put her hands on Dereks chest as she gyrated her hips, Derek said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she said, "never lover, never" before claiming his lips with hers in a fiery kiss. Derek then thrust his hips up and she screamed his name as they met each other thrust for thrust, Derek couldn't believe that this angel on top of him was going to be his wife.

As they made love he could imagine her swollen with his child several times, he could see little girls that looked like her and little boys that looked like him, he couldn't wait for that to happen, he couldn't wait for them to spend the rest of their lives together. Derek smiled and flopped them over so that he was on top when he felt her tightening up around him.

She gasped in surprise as the speed and depth of his thrusts and a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them, he collapsed against her chest and said, "I love you". She wrapped her arms around him and held him in place as she said, "and I love you Derek Michael Morgan, now and forever, now and forever", he smiled before he claimed her lips with his.


	11. Chapter 11

Lean On Me-Ch 11

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks arms wrapped around her and his lips on her neck, she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He said, "ohhhh you already have sweetness, you already have" as he gently bit down on her neck, she said, "are you part vampire angel fish"?, he said, "I vant to suck your bloodddddd" and started sucking on her neck.

She turned onto her side and kissed his lips gently and said, "morning sugar shack", he said, "morning goddess, how did you sleep"?, she yawned and said, "that's easy I didn't, my fiancée kept me busy all night long". He said, "imagine that, my girlfriend was insatiable last night, she just couldn't get enough of me".

Penelope said, "oh yeah" ?, Derek said, "yeahhhhhhh" as he kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart he said, "how about we go take a shower and then maybe get some breakfast before we head back to mommas"?, she said, "sounds good sugar". She got up and said, "catch me if you cannnnnn".

Derek said, "you little" and grabbed his cell and sent a quick message before running into the bathroom to join his baby girl, about an hour later they were sitting on the side of the bed eating strawberries, grapes and chocolate muffins. Penelope sighed happily and said, "it's so beautiful here", Derek kissed her shoulder and said, "it sure is" causing her to giggle.

After taking another bite of strawberry she said, "hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah baby girl"?, she said, "is this real, is this really happening, are we getting married"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it's real goddess, one day soon you're going to be my wife and I'm going to be your husband". She sighed happily and said, "and I can't wait", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "me either".

Derek said, "I've dreamed about a life with you, a life where we're happily married and have beautiful children", Penelope said, "children huh"?, he smiled as he caressed her cheek and said, "yes, I can see little baby girls running around who look just like you". She said, "and I can see little hotstuffs that look like you" causing him to grin happily as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

They reluctantly pulled apart when his cell started ringing, he said, "yeah", he smiled and said, "we'll be there soon" and before the call ended he said, "thanks for letting me know". After he laid the phone back on the bedside table he said, "that was Sarah it seems we need to get to mommas", Penelope said, "is she alright"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "yes beautiful, she's fine" and they both got up and got dressed and a few minutes later they were heading out the door and heading down the hall toward the elevator.

All the way back to Frans the lovers kept their fingers intertwined and it wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of Frans, Derek got out and walked around to the passengers side of the car and opened her door. She slid her hand in his and smiled as they headed toward the front door, Derek put his hand on the knob and twisted it and pushed the door open.

Penelope jumped when they stepped inside and said, "SURPRISEEEEEEE", standing inside was all of their family, Penelope hugged them all and said, "what are you guys doing here"?, Dave said, "we're here for a wedding". Penelope said, "wedding, whose wedding papa bear"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "yours kitten, yours and Dereks".

Penelope said, "what, now, today"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yes today, well that is if you still want" and Penelope quickly said, "yes, yes I want to marry hotstuff but". JJ said, "we have your dress and flowers", Penelope said, "how did you know do all this without me finding out"?, Dave winked at Fran and said, "let's just say a little birdie called us and then we got a text from Derek earlier today".

She looked at Derek and said, "text huh"?, Derek said, "we can't get married without our family now can we"?, she kissed his lips and said, "no, no we can't my love". Emily said, "we've got to get you ready", Penelope said, "where are we getting married"?, Fran said, "in the back yard", Penelope smiled and said, "perfect, that's perfect" as she headed through the house with the family right behind her.

When she opened the door she gasped in surprise as the backyard was decorated, their was an arch where they would be standing, their were seats for people to sit and the path from the back porch to the arch was covered with rose petals. She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "well what are we waiting on, let's get us married" causing everybody to laugh as the girls and Fran whisked the bride to be back inside and up the stairs so that they could get her ready while Dave, Hotch, Reid and the boys stayed downstairs with Derek to help him get ready, ready to marry the love of his life, his goddess, his best friend, his baby girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Lean On Me-Ch 12

Penelope was trying to sit still while JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, Sarah and Desi were getting the bouquets ready and Fran was smiling happily as she watched her future daughter in law. When JJ and Emily were through Emily said, "what do you think PG"?, she stood up and twirled around and said, "I look like a princess".

JJ laughed and said, "you look beautiful", Sarah and Desiree nodded their heads in agreement and Fran said, "you look amazing, stunning honey and my son isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you". Desiree giggled and said, "or anything else", Penelope smiled and said, "I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe that I'm marrying the love of my life today".

Emily said, "believe it girl because it's happening", JJ sighed and said, "I didn't think this day was ever going to come, everybody knew that the two of you were in love with each other, everybody but the two of you". Penelope said, "I knew that I was in love with him but I never dreamed that my angel fish felt the same way".

Everybody said, "we did", she said, "I guess I just wasn't the type of woman he wanted, he'd always date the beautiful model types and me, well I'm sooooo far away from that". Sarah said, "you're beautiful, kind, smart and have the most loving heart of anybody I've ever met and my brother is lucky to have you in his life", Desi nodded her head and said, "true dat Sarah" causing Penelope to laugh.

Their attention was then pulled to somebody knocking on the door, JJ said, "I'll get it" and walked over and smiled as she opened the door and saw Dave standing there. She said, "come in Dave" as she stepped back, after he walked in he said, "ohhhhhh kitten you look gorgeous", she said, "thank you", he said, "are you ready to get this show on the road'?, she nodded her head and said, "definitely".

JJ and Emily smiled and kissed her on the cheek and JJ said, "we'll wait on you downstairs", Fran smiled and said, "now I have 3 daughters" as she kissed Penelope on the cheek. Penelope wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek and she said, "it's been so long since I've had a mom", Fran said, "well now you've got me for the rest of our lives" causing Penelope to smile as she watched Sarah, Desi and Fran walk out into the hall and disappear down the stairs.

Dave said, "how nervous are you kitten"?, she opened her mouth to say something and was suddenly reached out and grabbed Dave by the arms and said, "I I I don't feel so good papa bear". Penelope tried to brace herself but she felt everything going dark, the next thing she knew she was waking up to a very worried Dave Rossi.

Penelope said, "what happened"?, Dave said, "you passed out, I was going to go get Fran when I saw you waking up", she said, "their's no need to go scare Fran, not when I know what's wrong". Dave said, "you do, what is it Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "I found out this morning that I'm pregnant, me and Derek are going to have a baby".

He smiled and said, "congratulations kitten", she said, "I just found out today, I haven't even told Derek yet", he said, "well my lips are sealed", she grinned and said, "thanks Dave", he winked at her and said, "no problem" as he held out his arm to her. When they finally made it downstairs JJ said, "are you alright Garcie you look really pale"?, she said, "I'm fine sunshine, just fine".

Emily said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way girlies, lead the way", Derek was standing at the top of the aisle smiling as first Emily and then JJ made their way up the rose petal path. When the Wedding March started Derek felt his heart race, when he saw her she took his breath away, she was so beautiful and that dress hugged her body in all the right places.

As Penelope started walking toward the man that owned her heart she felt safe and loved, the closer she was getting to Derek the faster she wanted to get there, she couldn't wait to marry the man she had been in love with for so long.


	13. Chapter 13

Lean On Me-Ch 13

Derek was all smiles as Dave put Penelopes hand in his and then kissed her cheek, he then said, "we love you kitten", she said, "I love you to papa bear" before he walked over and stood beside Fran. The minister then said, "please be seated", after everybody sat down he said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together Derek and Penelope in holy matrimony".

Everybody listened as he continued by saying, "marriage is an institution that isn't to be entered into lightly", Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and she winked at him causing his heart to race. The minister then said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave said, "her family and I do" before sitting back down beside his wife.

The minister then asked for the rings and Reid and JJ stepped forward and handed the rings to him and after a short prayer he said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows"?, the nodded their heads in agreement and said, "yes" in unison. He then handed Derek Penelopes ring and said, "put this ring on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her".

Derek nervously took her ring into his hand and slid it onto her finger and he said, "baby girl, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are so kind, loving and you have the biggest heart I've ever seen". She smiled as he said, "I've been in love with you since the first day we met and each day my love for you has only grown deeper".

He felt his heart racing as he said, "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband". The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope put this ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she nodded her head as she took the ring and put it on his finger.

She then looked at him and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the best man I've ever known, you are my rock, my guiding light, the other part of my heart and today you become my husband". Fran smiled as she watched her son, he reminded her so much of his father, so strong, so proud and so much in love.

Penelope said, "the day I met you is the day you stole my heart, you are so kind, so loving and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife, loving you and being loved by you". The minister then said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

A few seconds later he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", Derek and Penelope looked lovingly into each others eyes. The minister then said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he cupped her face and then leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", the minister then smiled as he said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". As the couple leaned in for another kiss their family and friends stood and started clapping their hands and shouting their congratulations.


	14. Chapter 14

Lean On Me-Ch 14

When the newlyweds pulled apart everybody smiled and followed them across the yard into the huge reception tent, once everybody stepped into the tent the DJ said, "alright, alright let's give it up for the newlyweds". Everybody clapped their hands and smiled as Derek pulled his bride into his arms and kissed her lips.

They then heard the DJ said, "it's time for their first the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife", Derek sighed happily as the music and words to "You Are My Lady" filled the air. Penelope said, "I love this song", Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "I know and I thought it would be perfect for our first dance considering you're my lady", she bit down on her bottom lip as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers.

Everybody watched as they danced across the floor wrapped in each others arms, they looked so perfect together, their family and friends knew that they had been destined to be together since the day they met. Dave smiled and said, "they look so happy together", Fran sighed and said, "that they do".

A few minutes later as the music ended Penelope motioned for a glass of sparkling water and she said, "I'd like to make the first toast if that's alright"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement. She said, "Derek I can't believe that after all this time we're finally married, you belong to me and I belong to you".

Fran smiled widely as she watched Penelope nursing that glass of sparkling water, she knew what Penelope was getting ready to say and she couldn't wait. Derek took Penelopes free hand in his as she said, "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and in a few short months our lives are going to be changing for the better".

Derek said, "changing, what are you talking about"?, she sighed happily as she slid his hand down to her stomach, he looked up at her and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "I found out this morning". Derek looked at his family and said, "WE'RE PREGNANT, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABYYYYYYYY" as he pulled her into his arms .

When they pulled apart she said, "a toast to the little miracle growing inside me, he or she is part me and part Derek and gonna be yallllllll trouble" causing everybody to laugh as they took a sip of their drinks. The air was filled with excitement and happiness as the family continued celebrating the nuptials of Derek and Penelope Morgan.

The reception continued for several hours before the happy couple was able to slip off, as they ran toward the waiting limo Derek and Penelope intertwined their fingers and laughed. They climbed into the back of the limo and as they pulled away from the curb their friends were laughing and waving and they waved until the limo disappeared out of sight.

Derek pulled his wife into his arms and ran his hand up her thigh, she threw her head back and said, "I'm on fire for you hotstuff", he growled as he kissed her for a passionate kiss. They both moaned in pleasure as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control until they had to pull apart gasping for air.

Penelope rubbed her hand over the large tent that was forming in her husbands pants and said, "is that all for me"?, he nodded his head and said, "every single inch" before he leaned down and started kissing, sucking and biting on her neck. After what seemed like hours the limo stopped and the driver got out and walked around to the back of the limo and opened the door.

Derek slid out first, followed closely by his blushing bride, they walked into the hotel hand in hand and neither remembers stopping to get their key card but a few minutes later they went stumbling into the hotel suite. Penelope unzipped her dress and slid it down over her body and Derek said, "you Mrs. Morgan are a naughty naughty woman".

She shook her butt and said, "maybe you should spank me" and then she ran off toward the bedroom giggling with her husband undressing himself and running after her.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter contains sexual content

Lean On Me-Ch 15

When he ran into the bedroom Penelope was on all fours in the middle of the bed, she grinned and said, "comin hotstuff"?, he smiled at her and said, "not yet but soon goddess, soon" as he ran toward the bed. She flopped over onto her back and giggled as he landed on the foot of the bed and started crawling up the bed like a lion stalking it's prey.

He heard moans of pleasure from his new bride as he kissed his way from her stomach up to her perfect breasts where he stopped to show such amazing breasts the attention they deserve. She arched her back and moaned his name as he latched on to first the left one followed a few seconds later by the right one before kissing his way on her lips.

Penelope said, "stop teasing, make love to me Derek, make love to me now", he said, "your wish is my command" as he climbed between her creamy thighs and lined himself up at her entrance. As he slid inch for inch inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and once he started sliding in and out of her she arched her back and started meeting him thrust for thrust.

The room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion as they worked together to bring each other the most pleasure, as the happy couple made love Derek couldn't believe that she was finally his and he was finally, finally hers. Each kiss, each touch, every beat of the music playing in the room was bringing the lovers closer and closer to release.

Penelope felt her body starting to tingle and she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer and almost like he could sense this Derek sped up his thrusts and it wasn't long before their moans filled the room as they both exploded in orgasm. Before collapsing beside her on the bed Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so so much".

She rolled onto her side and said, "and I love you and with every beat of my heart I love you more and more", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I still can't believe it, I still can't believe that we're married and that you're pregnant, we're, we're having a baby". She smiled brightly and said, "everything is falling into place for us".

Derek said, "none of this would be happening if you hadn't been here for me when I needed you most", she said, "handsome you can always and I mean always lean on me, I'm always here for you". He rolled her back over onto her back and said, "and I'm always here for you to sweetness, always, no matter what you need, whenever you need it, I'm here for you" as his lips claimed hers in a tender, loving kiss.

That kiss lead to another and then another and before they knew it the newlyweds were on the second round of passionate lovemaking for that night. The couple kept showing each other how much they loved each other until they gave in to their exhaustion just as the sun was coming up.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	16. Chapter 16

Lean On Me-Ch 16

Epilogue- 7 Months Later

Penelope collapsed on the pillows as the contraction finally ended, she said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "not much longer now Penelope". Derek wiped her forehead and kissed her lips and said, "you're doing great sweetness, just great", she smiled up at him tiredly and said, "I love you hotstuff".

He smiled and said, "and I love you baby girl", over the past 7 months Fran had regained all of her strength and about 5 months ago she started dating Dave. A fact that at first bothered Derek but when he saw how happy she was and how much they were in love he happily approved and 3 months ago Dave and Fran got married in a romantic ceremony.

Penelope was so happy for Fran because after everything she had been through she was glad to see her happy, she was then pulled from her thoughts as another contraction hit her body. She grabbed Dereks hand and squeezed as she pushed and pushed and pushed and when she heard the cries of her baby fill the room she stopped pushing and collapsed against the pillows again.

Derek and Penelope then watched as the doctor held the baby up and said, "dad would you like to cut the cord"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please". She said, "just cut between the clamps", after doing what he was told the doctor held up the baby and said, "here you go mommy, here's your daughter".

Tears of joy ran down Penelopes face as she looked down at her beautiful daughter, Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "now I have two baby girls to love". Penelope looked up at him and said, "look hotstuff, look what we did", he said, "we did good didn't we sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "we did, we did".

Penelope said, "I just wish that our family could have been here", Derek said, "me to but unsubs don't care that we had a baby" as he kissed the top of her head. She said, "and your mom and sisters"?, Derek said, "momma said that she was so sorry that she had to miss the birth of her first grandchild but she said that she would be here for the next one".

Penelope said, "next one huh"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "yeah and the one after that and the one after that", Penelope said, "slow down hotstuff, this little one here is only a few minutes old so please let me rest for a while". He laughed and said, "of course goddess but I can't wait to get back to practicing for another one".

She sighed happily and said, "neither can I handsome, neither can I", the nurse walked over and said, "I need to take her and get her cleaned up". Derek pulled his camera out and snapped a few pictures and said, "if I don't send pictures momma will have my hide", the nurse laughed as she carried the baby across the room to get her cleaned up.

As the doctor got Penelope sewed up Penelope said, "we need to pick a name for her", Derek said, "I've been thinking about that and I have the perfect name for her". Penelope sighed happily and said, "and what name is that"?, Derek said, "I was thinking about Grace Francine Morgan, that way she can be named after the two strongest women I've ever met".

Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "awwww I love it", she kissed his lips gently and said, "and I love you". He said, "and I love you", she said, "I love that name, I think it fits her, don't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do sweetness, I certainly do".

Derek said, "I better send these pictures", she watched as he sent the pictures with the caption, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY GRACE FRANCINE MORGAN". Penelope then smiled as she looked up and saw the nurse carrying the baby back over to her, when the little bundle was in her arms she kissed her chubby little cheek and said, "welcome to the world Grace Francine Morgan".

As she looked into her daughters little face she said, "we love you so much little one, so so much and we want you to know that you can always, always lean on me and your daddy". Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "always baby girl, always", as they sat there holding their little angel Penelope looked at Derek and grinned.

He said, "I know that look", she reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "everything happens for a reason", he nodded his head and said, "that it does". Derek then said, "if you hadn't been here for me to lean on none of this would have happened, none of it", she kissed his lips gently and said, "you can lean on me forever".

He grinned lovingly at her and said, "the same goes for me baby girl, forever and ever" he then leaned in and kissed her lips every so sweetly and said, "I love you". She winked at him and said, "and I love you", they both looked down at the sleeping Grace and said in unison, "and we both love you".

THE END


End file.
